At present, cinema content monitoring still requires manual acquisition, which is affected by many factors such as high costs, sparse sampling, and inaccurate data, and can only function as temporary sampling inspection. Cinema box office statistics are generally rough statistical numbers estimated by professionals according to experience. The number of movie viewers is obtained by collecting statistics of a ticketing system, and there exists phenomena such as buying a ticket but not watching the film and “box office stealing”, which cause data to be inaccurate. Statistics about the cinema content monitoring, box office, and the number of movie viewers need to be obtained in different approaches. Moreover, there is no historical movie viewing basis, and thus no valid evidence can be provided for box office disclosure, and there is no effective perfect data support.
To implement an integrated solution method and system for monitoring cinema content and conducting movie-viewing statistics, the following problems need to be solved: firstly, the capability of a computer system to accurately judge a working state of a screen, where the difficulty lies in distinguishing a light state of the screen and a light state when stage lights are turned on; secondly, the capability of discriminating, by means of image recognition, the moment when an icon image of the “License for Public Projection of Films” appears, where the difficulty lies in that light of images shot from the screen is severely distorted, which makes high requirements on recognition algorithms; thirdly, accurate recognition of human body characteristic values in a completely dark environment in the cinema; fourthly, recognition of audio characteristic values of the movie being projected in a noisy environment in the cinema; fifthly, acquisition of movie advertisement data; sixthly, movie cumulative statistics collection; seventhly, collection of statistics on attendance during movie-viewing time; and eighthly, collection of statistics on the real-time number of movie viewers.
Currently, there is no suitable photographing and monitoring product on the market that can meet the requirements.